


What Might Have Been

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Duty, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Kirk's sense of duty is very strong, and so is Spock's.Answer to a "Call of Duty" challenge made by Stephen on ASCEM many years ago.





	What Might Have Been

What Might Have Been

Spock was standing on the Mountain on Viridian III, the mountain where his former captain was now resting. Spock fell to his knees clutching his abdomen to try and contain the agony he felt. The place in his side where his heart should have been felt hollow and empty, and there was nothing in this universe that could ever make such emptiness go away. 

“Oh, Jim,” he whispered to himself, surprised at feeling the wetness on his cheeks. He lifted his hand and brushed the tear away, looking at the moisture on his fingertips. 

The memory of a special day, of the one time they had ever shared a bed, ever shown one another what they truly meant to each other, was clear as crystal in his mind. The memory of a cherished kiss, a valued caress ... The pain that went with this memory was sharp as a blade, and Kirk’s words still rang in his mind. 

“We can’t Spock. Starfleet will never allow us to stay together.” 

His answer. “Yes, Jim. I know. We have our duty, and our loyalty to Starfleet. We must not give in to our desires ever again,” rang as clear in his mind.

He remembered his own conviction of the truth in these words. And they had remained friends, who never allowed what lay underneath interfere with their work, with their duty. Spock knew that they had both been right to follow this conviction, of course. 

Still, today, on this barren world, on this stony grave of his beloved, he wondered what might have been ... 

END


End file.
